


Rose's Birthday

by Hawkerin



Series: Family Timelines [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkerin/pseuds/Hawkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Rose's birthday and the Doctor has a few presents for her.  Complete PWP.  Only set in this series because it happens to be Rose with Eleven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDoctorMulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorMulder/gifts).



Rose giggled as she took the end of Doctor's bow tie in her teeth and tugged. She had already divested him of his tweed jacket on the way to their room, so her next task was to work on the buttons of his shirt.

"Why do you always have to wear so many layers?" she asked him while he struggled to kick off his boots without reaching to untie them first.

"Touch telepath. Besides, I thought you liked unwrapping your presents," he teased and pulled her top over her head.

Rose hummed her begrudging agreement and started to work on his trousers.

"Oh no you don't!" he insisted and lifted her up to toss her onto the bed. "My turn now."

He unfastened her jeans and slid them down her legs. Rose was left in only her lacy bra and panty set. The Doctor looked at her hungrily before grabbing several ties from his wardrobe. Rose raised an eyebrow as he approached. Without another word, she allowed him to tie her wrists and ankles to the bed snugly.

"Now, you won't be going anywhere, Ms. Tyler. It's time to give you your birthday present," he smirked and settled himself between her legs. With a tsk, he commented, "oh, I seem to have left some of the wrapping. Well, I never was one for being careful with the paper."

Rose gasped as he tore her panties to pieces and tossed them onto the floor. Finally completely revealed to him, the Doctor gave her folds a long, sensual lick. Rose groaned and tugged on her restraints, needing to gain some friction, but her husband only smirked.

"Oh no, dearest, this is going to be slow. No moving for you. Just relax and enjoy," he whispered as his hands stroked softly from her legs to her belly and back again.

Rose closed her eyes as she tried to keep her body from fighting to move, but the Doctor was driving her insane with his sensual teasing. His tongue returned to her clit as he pressed two of his long fingers inside of her and curled them just so. She wasn't quiet by any means, but none of the sounds she made were intelligible, simply moaning, gasping, and occasionally giggling at his ministrations. She came suddenly, without warning, and he continued his motions softly as she rode it out.

"There's one. I would aim for the number of your birthday, but I don't think you could take that many in one evening," he mumbled against her hip with soft kisses.

"Are you calling me old?" she joked, knowing he was only speaking truthfully.

"Psh, I'm the one who can't even remember how old I am, love. But do you really think that you could take thirty five of those?" he questioned as he climbed up her body with the grace of a jungle cat.

"Probably not," she admitted and gasped again when he latched his mouth onto the sensitive spot on her neck. "So how many do I get, then?"

"Hmmm. I think until you beg me to stop, plus one," he told her and pecked her on the lips with a playful grin.

He stood up to remove the rest of his clothes, simply admiring her luscious body tied to their bed. Rose licked her lips as he stripped in front of her, clearly ready for more. He kneeled between her legs and stroked himself a couple of times. He was more than ready, but he knew that watching him always made her hotter. He could see her hips wriggling with want and gave in. The Doctor's thrusts were slow at first, but he sped up quickly, setting up a pounding rhythm that he knew she loved. He kept a firm hold on her hips so that the force of his actions wouldn't pull too hard on the ties around her ankles.

Rose could feel that he was getting closer and the idea of his whole plan for the evening overtook her thoughts, sending her crashing into her second orgasm. He followed her quickly and as they both caught their breath, he untied her, kissing the little red marks lovingly.

"Don't tell me you've had enough already, old man?" she teased.

"Oh no. I just thought you'd like your mobility back for a bit."

"Well, since my present is all unwrapped now, I think I just might," she told him with a mischievous smirk.

Rose pushed him to sit up against the headboard as she straddled his lap and leaned down to lick his returning erection. "Have I mentioned lately, how much I love your superior Time Lord biology?"

"Mmm, not recently," he hummed happily and closed his eyes. Rose took him into her mouth and swirled her tongue around his length, tasting a mixture of both of them on him. She hummed and the Doctor gasped at the pleasant vibration, threading his fingers into her hair. She allowed him to guide her movements, taking him as deeply into her mouth as she could, using their telepathic bond to be sure that they were both enjoying this thoroughly. He came loudly as she swallowed him down, then grinned up at him, cheekily licking her lips. He growled then, and pulled her up into a fierce snog.

"As delightful as that was for me, I think you need a few more orgasms before this evening is through," he informed her, rubbing their noses together playfully.

"Happy birthday to me," she replied, then giggled as he tickled her mercilessly.


End file.
